Robin Hood BBC One-Shots
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: I am not taking any requests, this is for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter One

_**Hello!**_

_**This story will be one-shots for the BBC Robin Hood series, some x reader, some not.**_

_**I am not taking requests!**_

_**This is for entertainment purposes only. I will update whenever I wan, because I'm getting back into the series. I've been re-watching every single episode over and over again because, hell; why not? Plus, Allan and Will are so adorable. Anyway, please comment and review them. Thank you for your time. **_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**First one shot for the story. **_

_**And Allan A Dale one of course ;) **_

_**Remember, there are SPOLIERS IN THIS! DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!  
**_

_**This one is x reader.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from Robin Hood BBC or anything from BBC  
**_

~xXx~

You were walking about the castle, as usual. Being a Lady was hard work, giving to the poor, maintaining a status of power in some ways, being the side kick to the Night Watchman.

_Hard work. _

Anyway, you were walking about the castle when you saw the familiar face of Allan A Dale. He was being pulled along by guards. He was fighting them, or at least trying to. Failing, kicking, yelling. Everything. He stopped the moment he saw you, his eyes softened, his yelling stopped. Gisbourne saw and smiled at you, stopping in front of you as he brought his hand up to your face. He stroked your jaw lovingly, this _jerk _thought of you as a second choice to Marian. He was attractive, yes, but you were not engaged to him.

No, you were engaged to Allan. The outlaw who was being pulled down the stairs to a cell, and to torture. You smiled at Guy and leaned up and kissed his cheek. He hadn't asked you to wed him. He hadn't asked you to court him or anything, he just...Smiled at you. So why should you do more than that? You held his hands and held your smile, letting go of them, acting reluctant as you stepped back and waved. You turned around and walked past him, he kept his smile and the moment you were out of his eye view you dropped your's.

You rushed down the steps of the hallway nearby and peered around the corner, the door to the dungeon was open, then it closed. You waited there, and paced. You heard yelling and then a door being unlocked. You heard more yelling.

"I'm Allan A Dale, alright!" You heard.

"Too late for that!" You heard from Gisbourne. You pinched the bridge of your nose and bit your finger as you heard grunts of pain from Allan. Laughing and screaming were mixed. You wanted to help him, so bad. And you heard footsteps, you pretended you were walking and the moment the door opened you ran into the person, _Guy. _You reached for his wrists and he grabbed your waist, to steady you. You used one hand to reach for his waist, and he was non the wiser and you went to snatch the key from him.

"Lady (Y/N)!" He said as he caught you, looking into your eyes. "My apologies."

"No, Sir Guy, all mine. I was not watching the space in front of me, I was studying my feet."

He laughed and let go of you. "Always somewhere else, aren't we?"

"Yes." You said, sharing the laugh. "You know me so well." You said as he smiled at let go of you.

"What were you doing round here anyway, the dungeon area is not for a woman...The sounds." He said, trailing off.

"I wanted to see the newest captive. I heard a few guards saying he was of Robin Hood's gang."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you set eyes on him."

''But, Sir Guy..." You said, softening your eyes to look like doe eyes, and you stuck out your bottom lip slightly, and then you set your hand on his cheek. "Please."

He sighed, he tensed when you set your hand on his cheek then he softened up. "I cannot."

You leaned up, he was taller than you. _A lot taller. _You kissed him softly, his lips were more rough than Allan's. You felt him return it and after about a minute you pulled back.

"_Please." _You said softly. He took a moment and nodded.

"Come with me." He said as he held your right wrist gently and led you down the stairwell and past the hisses and rude remarks from the captives. He led you to the far end of the dungeon, and you turned to face Allan.

"May I take care of his wounds?" You asked Guy as you looked at a bucket of water and some gauze nearby. He went to shake his head, but then nodded. "Thank you, Sir Guy." You said quietly.

"I will leave a guard here-"

"No!" You said quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean, no, Guy, I can protect myself." You said, pulling your sleeve up slightly to show your dagger. He nodded and smiled.

"As you wish, my Lady. But I will not be far off, I'll be by the stairs attending to business." He stated, starting to walk away. You nodded as a guard unlocked the door and stepped back, going to quiet down the other prisoners. You quickly walked into the cell and pulled up a small stool. You heard a groan.

"Please, no more." He croaked out. You gently put your hand on his face.

"I am not one to harm others unless absolutely necessary." You said. He opened his eyes and held up his head.

"(Y/N)..." He started, and he looked happy. "You shouldn't be here."

"Allan, I should be. Because if I wasn't here, they'd send you off bloody, _if _the even intend on sending you off."

"They do." He barely heard it, and once you did you did not question it. You sighed as you picked up some gauze and soaked it in water, carefully dabbing at the cuts.

"Can you untie me?" He asked softly, as you pressed the soaked gauze against a large wound. He winced slightly.

"Yes." You said. But then you shook your head. "But I will not, my dear betrothed." You said. "For if I do I fear Sir Guy might come back."

Allan rolled his eyes. "Just do it." He said. You stood up and took out your dagger, walking around him and you started to cut the rope. You very carefully cut it, avoiding his skin. When you got it off he rubbed his wrists and stood still as you walked back around him. You hugged him, careful of his wounds and sat down, turning over an empty bucket for him. You continued to clean him up and he watched you, holding his shirt in his hands.

"Thank you."

"You know I care for you, I would do this for you day or night. And for Robin, Will, and the others."  
You replied.

"I love you." He said and smiled, kissing you. You returned the kiss, a hand set gently on his cheek and the other on his neck.

"As do I." You said with a smile. You helped him get dressed, careful to cover up the bandages.

"Lady (Y/N)," A voice said, with footsteps approaching. _Guy. _

You put an even larger smile on your face as Guy stepped in front of the cell. He opened the door and extended his arm out to you. You took it as he led you out of the cell, and Allan held back a glare over him. You stood outside the cell as Guy handed something to Allan, what was it?

You have no idea. But whatever it was Allan took it gladly. Guy led you both out of the castle. "Sir Guy." You started. "I am going out for a ride. Would you care to join me?' You asked him. Allan was by a guard, being led down the stairs.

"As much as I would enjoy it, I still have some business to attend too. My apologies, my Lady." Sir Guy replied. You nodded.

"As you wish." You replied with a smile. "I will be out for some time." You said as you walked down the front steps to the gate, where your horse awaited. "Do not wait up." You said. He nodded.

"Be careful." He said. You nodded slightly, mounting your horse.

Allan took off and you followed, he spilt into the woods and you went towards them. You heard a few twigs snap, and you turned your head from side to side. You saw Robin standing in front of you.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to stop you right here." He said while chuckling. Much, Djaq, Will, Little John and Allan stood near you.

You smiled softly, stopping your horse. "Oh whatever will I do?" You asked, pressing the back of your right hand to your forehead, smiles appearing on everyone's faces. Allan stood beside you, with Will leading your horse forward, Allan held your left hand and started talking.

"They set everything up." Allan said. "The flowers, the food. _Everything." _

You smiled at him and when you got to the camp, Allan helped you down. Will led your horse to a small post and tied it to it.

"Do you, Allan A Dale take (Y/N) Scarlett, to be your wife?"

"I do." He said, holding your hands.

"And do you, (Y/N) Scarlett, take Allan A Dale to be your husband?"

"I do." You said, happy tears forming in your eyes.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!" Robin said. "You may kiss the bride!" Allan put his hands on the side of your face, kissing you passionately. You kissed back, just as passionate. You broke apart and Will grabbed Allan's neck.

"Hurt my sister I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." He said. Allan looked scared of the lankier man, and then a smile wa sback on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He said.

~**_The End_**~


End file.
